Bow stabilizers are used to help hold an archer's bow steady throughout the shot cycle. A typical current bow stabilizer is simply a piece of metal (or other weight) that is attached to the front of a bow. Although such stabilizers can be useful in reducing rotation in the bow through the shot cycle, there is currently a need for improved stabilizers that are adapted for: (1) further reducing rotation in the bow through the shot cycle; (2) reducing torque on the archer's grip through the shot cycle; (3) dampening vibration; and/or (4) reducing the noise generated during the shot cycle.